Hot & Cold
by Bet-sama
Summary: La relación de Gray y Juvia siempre ha variado entre frío y caliente. Un sin fin de sensaciones nuevas que los llevará a complementarse perfectamente. -Oneshots- *Gruvia Love Fest*


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

Adv: Contenido adulto: -M-. Los títulos son tomados del Evento "Gruvia Love Fest" (Tumblr).

* * *

 **-.-Steamy-.-**

 _«One of Juvia's fantasies was to be in contact with Gray-sama's hot body»_

Juvia mantuvo su concentración. Arrojó un puño al aire, justo hacia el frente. La otra mano se mantuvo cerca de su cintura a manera de defensa. Realizó el mismo movimiento de manera coordinada, mientras ponía más fuerza en ambas manos. Cada cierto tiempo su boca emitía un ligero chillido de determinación a causa del esfuerzo realizado. Se sintió cansada, sudor corrió por la frente, y los músculos no dejaban de aumentar la presión, pero una sonrisa cómplice seguía presente en su rostro.

Gray entrenaba también a unos metros de ella.

Esa mañana, Juvia salió al gremio muy temprano, con la mejor intención de conseguir una misión de la pizarra principal, y si la suerte le sonreía, quizá saldría acompañada por Gray. Cuando llegó, varias de las mesas estaban ocupadas por sus compañeros, al igual que ella, buscaban nuevos trabajos. Estuvo a punto de acercarse a Lucy, pero su rival en el amor fue jalada por Natsu, quien gritó muy entusiasta que estaba encendido de iniciar una nueva misión; Happy voló a toda prisa detrás de ellos.

Sorprendida por el alboroto, saludó a sus demás compañeros, y posteriormente se acercó a la pizarra. Gray estaba a un lado. Le dio los buenos días con un rostro de felicidad por encontrárselo. Jugando con las manos de manera nerviosa, comenzó a preguntar si quisiera salir en una misión con ella, pero no pudo terminar la oración cuando Gray la interrumpió. Pensó que se negaría. Para su sorpresa, le preguntó si quería entrenar, como en los viejos tiempos.

Los ojos le brillaron instantáneamente. Se hizo miles de historias mentales acerca de la razón de tal ofrecimiento. Sin dudar, y antes de perder el hilo de la conversación, aceptó complacida. Uno de sus tantos sueños se hizo realidad.

Pasar más tiempo con su _'Gray-sama'_.

Con equipaje ligero para pasar el día, se internaron en el bosque cercano para poder regresar en horas de la tarde al gremio. Como era de esperarse, ella llevó una canasta de comida, como si se tratara de una mañana de picnic. Estaba muy emocionada.

Cruzaron pocas palabras durante el entrenamiento, y se concentraron en los ejercicios que realizaban. No tenía nada de qué quejarse. Para ella cada momento era preciado, aun si hablaban poco o mucho. Lo más importante era la situación y la actitud de Gray por ayudarla en su entrenamiento. Cada vez que hacía un movimiento erróneo, él la corregía, y la hacía sentir como si estuviera en una nube.

—Gray-sama —llamó, Juvia, deteniendo su entrenamiento—. Es más de medio día, ¿Gray-sama desea comer algo? —sugirió.

—¿Ah? —Se detuvo Gray de improviso. Puso su mano sobre la frente en forma de visera, el sol le llegaba directamente—. Creo que tienes razón. ¡Hace calor! —se quejó.

—Gray-s…

A Juvia se le cortó la respiración.

Siempre se le subían los colores al rostro cuando veía a Gray sólo cubierto por un pantalón corto de entrenamiento, pues los ojos no perdían el tiempo en recorrer su bien formada figura. Ese mal hábito de quitarse las prendas, que ella también adquirido por su larga convivencia, se convirtió en arma de doble filo para su ilimitada imaginación.

Los sentidos se alertaron al verlo de manera diferente esta vez.

 _Su Gray-sama_ se quejó del calor que hacía, formó un cubo grande de hielo sobre su cabeza para refrescarse; inmediatamente el agua comenzó a escurrir debido a la alta temperatura. Literalmente, mojó sus negros cabellos, pasando por su cuello, y abriéndose paso por su espalda. A la vista, las gotas parecían fundirse con la capa de sudor brillante sobre su piel, lo que hizo marcar más los músculos de su espalda. Si siempre le pareció sumamente atractivo, ahora estaba en una situación que lo ponía a nivel de un actor de cine, incluso más. Juvia se sintió seducida ante el derroche de masculinidad de su compañero.

La sangre subió inmediatamente a su cabeza, y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar un suspiro de satisfacción audible. Estaba vestida con ligeras ropas de entrenamiento, pero sentía como si tuviera un grueso abrigo encima.

—¿Juvia? —expresó, Gray, caminando hacia la canasta de picnic, cerca del árbol—. ¿Esto es lo que trajiste?

—S-Sí, Gray-sama —respondió, en automático.

—¿Juvia?

En ese momento se sintió tan ligera.

Comenzaba a hiperventilar.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Juvia se detuvo.

Gray dejó la canasta de comida y caminó hacia su posición. Su mirada sobre ella era indescifrable. Tragó con dificultad ante la vista de sus cabellos, que dejaba gotear el agua acumulada por el cubo de hielo derretido. No supo cómo reaccionar ante el varonil porte y aroma que se mezcló en sus sentidos. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero los labios temblaron.

El tiempo de espera concluyó cuando sintió uno de los brazos de Gray alrededor de su cintura. Su mano se abrió por su espalda. La tomó con fuerza. Tuvo que poner ambas manos sobre su pecho para mantener el equilibrio. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par a causa del movimiento no previsto.

—Gray-sama —Se sorprendió al instante—. ¿Q-Que sucede?

—Olvida la comida.

—P-Pero… traje para ambos y…

—Tengo hambre de algo más.

Su boca hizo una 'o' completa. Una sensación de calor y nerviosismo viajó por su espina dorsal ante la voz profunda de Gray. La mente se perdió entre incoherentes posibilidades que involucraban ambos cuerpos en una cama. Fue inmediato. Inconscientemente apretó las piernas, una contra otra.

—J-Juvia quiere saber a qué…

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando su boca fue invadida por la de Gray. Se abrió paso entre sus labios y su lengua, en un movimiento acompasado que la hizo temblar. Tan impetuoso como él mismo. Se sorprendió al principio, y trató de ejercer presión con las manos, como un acto reflejo para separarlo, pero mientras el beso transcurría, la fuerza se fue disipando poco a poco. Cerró los ojos, las manos dejaron su posición sobre su pecho y se aferraron a su cuello. Sus piernas se aflojaron tanto hasta parecer gelatina.

Gracias a la prenda que sólo ajustaba la parte de su pecho, pudo sentir un movimiento circular por su espalda desnuda. Las manos ásperas se ajustaron por la piel de su trasero, por debajo del pantalón corto de entrenamiento. Tal acción la hizo saltar, que terminó por hundirse más entre los brazos de Gray. Un gemido ahogado escapó de su garganta, fue consumido por la boca de Gray, en un arrebatado beso.

Todo pasaba tan rápido.

Se exaltó a causa de las manos, acariciando sin pudor su espalda baja y su trasero. Era tan directo, audaz que la animaron a hacer lo propio. Tanto tiempo observándolo, que podía asegurar que llevaba tatuado el mapa de cada músculo en su mente. Repasó con las manos su cuello, ejerciendo presión por la vena que dominaba sus alocadas pulsaciones. Bajó por su garganta, usando las uñas en su recorrido, como queriendo dejar una marca. Sentirlo tensarse fue como una mariposa más flotando en su estómago. Siguió con ambos hombros, acariciando suavemente, hasta que una mano se posó sobre la marca que llevaba en el pectoral derecho; el sello del gremio.

Sus instintos deseaban probar el cuerpo de Gray.

De pronto, su boca quedó libre para emitir un suspiro audible. Volvió a sus cinco sentidos, y sintió la mirada de Gray sobre ella.

—G-Gray-sama…

—¿Te gustó el recorrido?

Se sobresaltó. Gray había puesto la mano sobre la de ella, justo en la marca del gremio.

—¡Juvia está avergonzada! —Se soltó y se cubrió el rostro.

—No lo estés —expresó con simpleza, el hombre de pocas palabras. Se acercó a suplir el espacio que dejó y la tomó nuevamente de la cintura—. Esto recién comienza.

Alrededor de su cambo de visión aparecieron miles de flores, corazones y todo lo que pudiera asemejar a diferentes formas de expresión del amor que sentía por Gray. Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, que parecía salírsele del pecho. Los ojos de Gray brillaban como dos llamas encendidas. La miraba sólo a ella.

Las rodillas le temblaron.

—Gray-sama… —suspiró. Una de sus manos se abrió paso por la parte delantera, bajando por su abdomen—. E-Espere…

No pudo pronunciar palabra cuando sintió un hormigueo sobre su bajo abdomen. Los dedos de Gray fueron hábilmente por debajo de su pantalón corto, ejerciendo presión sobre la sensible piel.

Los dedos se abrieron por la húmeda piel.

Juvia no pudo más.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—¡Juvia!

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

Quiso taparse la boca para no gritar o gemir, cualquier cosa que saliera primero de su boca, pero no sintió sus brazos. Se desesperó por unos momentos. Fijó la mirada y observó que Gray parecía mover agua a su alrededor.

—¡Juvia! —gritó, Gray—. ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

—Gray-sama —se sorprendió—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—¡Es lo mismo que pregunto! —se quejó—. Tu cuerpo se transformó en agua de la nada.

La boca terminó en una perfecta 'o', nuevamente.

Recordó todo lo que pasó por su mente en el momento que Gray se acercó a la canasta de comida. Su imaginación estuvo paseando por una realidad diferente, a causa de la visión del cuerpo de Gray mientras descansaba del entrenamiento. Todo se trató de una fantasía, y lo que era peor, se quedó en la mejor parte.

Lloriqueó en un berrinche mental. Por esa razón no sintió los brazos. Su cuerpo estaba, literalmente, desparramado por el pasto, convertido en agua. Sólo su rostro se dejaba ver en todo el líquido. Culpó a la última imagen mental por generar tremenda descarga en su cuerpo, para estar en esas condiciones.

Iba a ser el esfuerzo por juntarse nuevamente, hasta que un cosquilleó llegó hacia sus piernas. Se sonrojó, y vio que Gray lucía preocupado en juntar el agua en un solo lugar, para que no siguiera esparciéndose por el pasto.

—¡Juvia! —llamó, Gray, nuevamente—. ¡Regresa a tu cuerpo normal!

—Gray-sama, está… —comenzó a explicar, nerviosa.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Gray-sama está tocando el cuerpo de Juvia! —expresó, avergonzada.

—¡¿Qué?!

Tal acotación hizo que Gray se separara de su cuerpo, y se hiciera a un lado. Sólo se limitó a darle la orden de que volviera a su estado anterior para que pudieran comer y seguir entrenando, que ya era tarde. Adoraba su manera de avergonzarse. Lo conocía bien.

Suspiró ante el altercado, e intentó volver a la normalidad.

Juvia nunca podría olvidar que una de sus fantasías era estar en contacto con el cuerpo ardiente de Gray-sama.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Es la primera vez que escribo de ellos en un fic, y como no tengo ideas para hacer algo más largo aún, me animé a comenzar con este evento de Oneshots. Así que, he aquí el comienzo de mi versión "Gruvia Love Fest" del evento en Tumblr. Todos los OS son independientes, con contenido M, y espero estar en personaje uxu.

Para aclarar, la primera frase en inglés, siempre tendrá la traducción al final ;)

(Nota final: Steamy: Persona más atractiva de lo normal o situación 'caliente')

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
